When My World Fell Apart: A Toshiro Hitsugaya One-shot
by XXXshadowlover163XXX
Summary: She told him she loved him. He pushed her away. He confessed his feelings. She refused him. Now, when battle takes one life, the other must carry the grief of losing the one they loved. Will they confess their love before it's too late? A Toshiro HitsugayaXOC one-shot from my quizilla account. Please Review. (I only own my OC)


_**Okay guys. This is an old story I have from my Quizilla. I am posting it here to get more views and see how it does. Please let me know what you think. I will also do One-shot requests. If you leave your information in a review I will write one for you. Just leave basic Character details and the Character you wish to have in the pairing.**_

Name: Akari Komimurai

Age: 15

Zanpakto: Icy Emulsion.

Squad: 6th 3rd seat.

Hair/ Eyes: Blonde with emerald eyes.

-Toshiro's Point of View-

I walked through squad six looking tired. It wasn't normal for me to act this way. Everyone knew it too. Everyone... including Akari.

Akari is the only girl I could ever love. She's perfect. But she doesn't like me. She told me so. I'm not her type. I walk to the captains meeting quietly. I know Akari will be there. She's the head captains' granddaughter. As I enter the meeting I avoid looking up. I feel Akari's eyes burn into me.

-Akari's Point of View-

I sat, staring at the only captain I got along with. I loved him. I told him once... And he threw it away. He told me it was wrong to love someone like him. So now I keep quiet. I can tell he likes me. I feel it every time we catch each other's eye.

-After the meeting-

"Toshiro! Wait!" I yelled as I caught up to the icy captain.

"Yes? What is it 3rd seat Akari?" Toshiro asked as her turned to me.

"I want to go with you. I want to help in the world of the living."

"As you wish. Be prepared to leave shortly."

"Yes captain."

I ran off. I had to pack fast. This was the only chance I had to show Toshiro I still loved him. We left shortly and met the substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, at Urahara's shop. I was glad to be out of the soul society. I missed the living world. We listened to the reports about the Espada and set out for our posts. I followed Toshiro and Rangiku. We had nothing to do so I went off on my own for a short while.

-Toshiro's Point of View-

I watched Akari as she ran off. Her enthusiasm to come with was dangerously catchy. I had high hopes to keep this quiet but it failed. Soon Akari returned. She had discarded her gigai and looked flustered. Suddenly I felt it. The intense spiritual pressure emanated all around. I discarded mine as well and followed her to the roof.

"Let me handle this captain. You need your strength. I can deal with it."

"No. it's my responsibility to keep you-"

"How cute. Look at the little children fighting. Well this will be easy." The Espada growled

"Shut your mouth filthy Espada!" Akari snarled as she drew her sword.

"Why don't you."

I watched the two begin fighting. Akari was quickly overpowered and suffered a large gash on her abdomen. I watched her plummet from the air and barely managed to catch her.

"Akari! No! Damn you Espada!" I growled.

Rangiku appeared beside me and we set off to fight. By the end of the battle I had suffered some injuries, but nothing as bad as Akari. I worried for her as my vision wavered. Orihime began to heal me after healing Rukia Kuchiki's wounds. She stared silently at Akari's limp body.

"I'm sorry Toshiro. I can't do anything for her."

"You have to try! Help her!"

"Maybe there is something you can do Orihime. Look." Ichigo pointed.

"T-Toshiro?" Akari whimpered, with pain in her voice.

I knelt down and picked her up, holding her in my lap as tears rolled down her cheeks and her body began to sparkle. Her sword crumbled to dust next to her.

"I'm here Akari. It's ok."

"I-I love you."

"Akari? No! Akari! Akari I love you. Don't die. Please!"

It was too late. All that was left was a silver necklace she wore all the time. Akari's body faded to nothing leaving my arms empty.

-Toshiro's Point of View-

I walked to Akari's grave again. It's been three months since Akari died. I come out here every day to talk to her. I know she can't hear me but it eases the pain. I miss her. And all of my friends are helping to keep me busy. I knelt beside her grave, alone, and a tear slipped out of my eye and landed on her grave stone.

"Oh Akari. Why did you have to leave me? I am so lonely now. I miss you. It's so hard. That day... 3 months ago... It's the day when my world fell apart. I loved you!"

-The End-

_**This one was on my Quizilla and I edited it and posted it. Review it please. Even if it sucks you can tell me! :D**_

_**~Shadow**_


End file.
